Dark
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: Ketika sisi gelap Karamatsu mengambil alih. [Blood scene] [Dark!KaraIchi]
**Dark**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pair: Dark!KaraIchi, KaraDark!Kara

Warning: Kekerasan. Darah-darah. Terdapat joke yang tidak dibuat untuk tertawa. Typo. Bahasa suka-suka Author.

Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk melupakan rasa sakit semata/?.

.

.

.

.

 **Karamatsu's POV**

 _Tik…_

 _Tik…_

 _Tik…_

Samar-samar, terdengar bunyi jarum jam yang berdetik seakan melantunkan melodi hampa di sebuah kamar dengan cahaya remang pada dimensi yang gelap gulita ini. Aku terbangun, mataku menyipit ketika suasana yang sangat gelap belum terbiasa dengan mataku. Terdengar deru napas teratur berada di sisi kiri dan kananku. Memang, bukan hanya aku sajalah yang berada di kamar ini, ada kelima saudaraku yang lainnya.

Terlalu banyak…

Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah menghadapi mereka.

Mereka yang sama sekali tidak peduli padaku.

"Ugh…, Ini sakit." Dengan susah payah, aku mencoba medudukkan diriku. Rasa sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, membuatku kembali menjatuhkan punggunggku pada futon yang sejak tadi kutiduri, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap seakan menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi kemanapun. Ohh, mungkinkah kegelapan di kamar ini menyayangiku? Sehingga tidak memperbolehkanku pergi?.

Oke, kutahu kalau itu terlalu aneh.

Pikiranku melayang beberapa saat lalu, ketika mendapatkan rasa sakit ini. Saat itu, aku dan kelima saudara kembarku sedang makan di kedai Oden milik Chibita. Seketika itu, terdengar suara lengkingan khas wanita mengatakan 'copet' dengan kerasnya. Sudah pasti, bukan? Jika wanita tersebut sedang kecopetan. Aku yang memilik daya tarik bagi kebanyakan wanita dibanding saudara-saudaraku bergegas untuk mengejar copet waktu itu.

Pencopet tersebut berhasil kuraih, namun sepertinya pencopet itu adalah seorang atlet bela diri. Aku pun berakhir dengan babak belur, dibanting, ditinju, ditendang, semua teknik pencopet itu lancarkan sampai aku merasa jika seluruh tubuhku hancur, lebur, menghilang tak berbekas –oke, itu bercanda karena aku masih ada. Aku sukses tergeletak di tempat, membiarkan copet tersebut kabur dengan tetap membawa jarahannya milik wanita tadi.

Tak lama, saudaraku yang lain datang. Awalnya, kupikir mereka akan peduli padaku, namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah tatapan mengejek. Bahkan, Seseorang diantaranya mengatakan bahwa aku orang yang tidak becus, sok keren, atau seorang kakak bodoh yang tidak bisa diandalkan –yang itu mungkin Ichimatsu. Mereka pun dengan santainya melewatiku dengan pandangan cuek bebek, seakan diriku yang tengah menatap eloknya langit bewarna jingga keemasan saat itu adalah sampah yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Sampah yang memang pantas ditinggal. Aku merasa saat itu tubuhku menjadi kertas tipis, terbang terbawa hembusan angin sore.

Tapi tidak bisa, 'kan aku bukan kertas.

Aku hanya tersenyum, ah…, mungkin aku memang tidak becus. Aku harus berlatih kegiatan bela diri setelah itu.

Wanita yang ingin kutolong ketika itu datang menghampiriku. Berdiam diri di samping tubuhku yang tergelak dengan badan penuh rasa sakit. Kurasa, saat itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk memamerkan senyum terbaikku, yang pastinya akan membuat wanita tersebut menyebutku sebagai pahlawan, karena aku tetap tersenyum walau luka-luka bersarang ditubuhku hingga wanita itu mendaftarkan diri sebagai 'Karamatsu girls'.

Aku berujar maaf, namun yang ada? wanita itu hanya melewatiku dengan pandangan jijik.

Suasana sepi. Tidak ada seseorang yang sama sekali peduli ketika melihatku tergeletak.

Sejujurnya, aku marah. Namun amarah itu tidak pernah tampak pada wajahku. Aku menyimpannya dengan baik…

Mungkin akan kutunjukkan nanti….

Ketika gejolak emosi sudah tidak dapat kupendam…

' _Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?'_

Seketika itu aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang mengiang di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari asal suara tersebut, namun yang kutemukan hanyalah wajah Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu yang terlelap. Rasanya juga aneh jika mereka mengigau, suara yang kudengar sudah pasti bukan milik mereka.

Tapi, suara yang kudengar, sama persis dengan milikku.

Apa suaraku sebagus itu hingga ada yang menirunya?.

Sedikit aneh, aku merasa tidak takut sama sekali. Yang ada aku mulai mempertajam indra pendengaranku untuk mencari sumber suara misterius itu.

' _Sejak dulu kau ingin membalas perlakuan mereka, bukan? Kenapa tidak lakukan saja sekarang, heh?'_ Aku terpaku ketika sosok itu muncul di atasku, tepatnya menindih tubuhku. Dan anehnya, aku tidak merasa berat sama sekali, hawanya yang dingin sangat terasa di daerah perutku ketika ia mendudukinya. Aku menyipit berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku padanya saat cahaya sangat minim di kamar ini. Aku terbelalak menyadari wajahnya yang sangat mirip denganku, bahkan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan bermodel sama dengan kami berenam, sementara motif hijaunya berubah menjadi warna biru. Serta kedua bola matanya juga bewarna biru yang sangat tajam, warna yang aku sukai.

Oh… Shit, dia setan. Wajahnya sama pula. Sungguh luar biasa aku memiliki penggemar sampai sosok selain manusia.

' _Hei, Karamatsu~ aku ini bukan lah setan ataupun seorang penggemar seperti yang kau pikirkan.'_ Ucap sosok di atasku dengan nada kesal yang memandangku. O-oi… bagaimana ia bisa membaca pikiranku?. Mulutku terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, namun seolah telah dimantrai sihir kutukan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku hanya ingin bilang, siapa dia sebenarnya? Jika dia seorang 'Karamatsu girls' –eh? Mungkin 'Karamatsu boy', maka aku tidak mempersalahkan kehadirannya, atau mungkin dia hanya ingin berteman.

Aku melihat jika sosok tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya karena tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. _'Kau selalu berpikir bahwa yang terjadi denganmu itu adalah hal yang baik ya? Benar-benar pemikiran positif sekali~'_. Aku dengan jelas melihat dirinya tengah menyeringai seram dengan taring mungil yang terbentuk di masing-masing sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia terkekeh ketika matanya yang tajam menatapku. ' _Heh, aku sampai muak.'_

Ya, aku memang selalu berpikiran positif, aku menyadari itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin saudara-saudaraku makin membenciku, makin tidak peduli terhadapku. Dan… _c'mon_ , apa maksudmu mengatakan itu padaku? Mengunjungiku seperti ini? Siapa kau?.

Kembali kulihat sosoknya yang tertawa pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya hingga membuat bahunya sedikit bergetar. _'Siapa aku?'_ Beonya, kepalanya yang tertunduk kembali menatapku dengan cengiran setan terpampang di wajahnya. _'Aku itu kau, Karamatsu~ aku adalah sisi jahatmu yang selama ini kau tahan.'_ Ucapnya memberi jeda sesaat dengan menghela napas pelan, terlihat ekspresi sedih pada wajahnya. _'Cukup dengan kebaikanmu itu, kau terlalu berlebihan dengannya, Karamatsu. Setidaknya, sekali-kali orang pasti melakukan hal jahat, bukan? persis yang dilakukan saudara-saudaramu pada kita!'_

Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, aku hanya terdiam mendengar salah satu sosokku itu berbicara. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyangkal perkataannya, seakan aku memang menyetujui pernyataan yang diucapkan olehnya. Aku dapat merasa jika tubuhnya itu perlahan mulai membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. _'Tolong…, jangan tahan aku lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan perlakuan orang di sekeliling kita.'_ Sapuan dingin pun terasa dipipiku, aku terhenyak ketika sosok itu mulai menitihkan air mata dari kedua sudut matanya usai mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

Telapak tangan dinginnya yang semula mengelus pipiku kini sibuk untuk membuka sebagian selimut yang menutupi bagian atasku. Kini, tidak ada selimut yang menutupi perut hingga dadaku, memperlihatkan piyama biru yang kupakai. Dengan tenang kedua jemari sosok di atasku ini mulai melepaskan kancing demi kancing pada piyamaku. Membuatku terkejut, tentu saja. Hanya saja, alih-alih ingin bergerak untuk menghentikan kegiatan kedua tangannya, bergerak sedikitpun aku tidak bisa. Kulihat ia terdiam melihat tubuhku yang telah bertelanjang dada. Aku tahu, dia pasti terpaku dengan luka-luka mengerikan yang masih jelas berbekas ini.

Pandangannya datar ketika jemarinya mulai mengelus bagian luka tubuhku. Kurasa alisku menyerengit ketika mendapatkan sensasi aneh saat ia mengelusnya. Seharusnya luka yang dipegang terasa perih, bukan? tapi… ini, aku merasa lebih nyaman. Aku merasa jika setiap sentuhannya mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh bagian atasku.

' _Cukup, dengan luka-luka ini saja, oke?'_ Ujarnya kemudian seraya menatapku. _'Keluarkan aku, agar mereka semua kapok dan tidak lagi membuatmu terluka!'_

Aku terdiam memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Antara ya dan tidak, sementara sosok itu masih menatapku penuh harap. Oke, aku memang sudah lelah dengan perlakuan orang di sekelilingku, terlebih terhadap saudara-saudaraku sendiri, sejak dulu ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin membalas perlakuan mereka. Namun perasaan itu segera terhapuskan oleh pikiran-pikiran positif yang melayang di kepalaku. Selama ini aku berbuat baik, tetapi malah diperlakukan buruk. Bagaimana jika aku berbuat jahat? Osomatsu-niisan yang selalu melakukan hal buruk masih dipedulikan, bukan?.

Mungkinkah aku akan dipedulikan nantinya?.

Yah, baiklah, aku sudah memikirkan jawabannya.

Dan jawabanku adalah...

Ya.

Sosok itu pun menyeringai di hadapanku. Ekspresinya benar-benar senang sekali ketika aku menyetujui pemintaannya. Aku bergidik ketika wajahnya kembali mulai didekatkan dengan wajahku, membuat hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Sedikit terhenyak, karena sosoknya mulai memudar menjadi asap biru yang perlahan kembali memasukki tubuhku. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajahku seraya bibirnya yang bergerak pelan hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

' _Terima kasih, Karamatsu.'_

 **Karamatsu's POV, end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari telah tiba. Matahari yang seakan enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur sana, membuat langit terlihat masih agak gelap. Burung-burung mulai berkicau, membangunkan seseorang yang sejak semalaman terlelap. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan seraya berkedip beberapa kali ketika membiasakan cahaya lampu kamar yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, good morning, big brother." Tak jauh darinya, ada seseorang lagi berwajah persis dengannya yang kini sibuk terduduk membelakanginya dengan subuah cermin berada di tangan orang itu untuk bernarsis ria. Big brother –ah, maksudnya Osomatsu, mulai bergerak untuk mendudukan badannya di atas _futon_ seraya meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap cukup lebar. Matanya melirik pada seseorang dengan _Hoodie_ biru yang tadi menyapanya, tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu Karamatsu, adik pertamanya.

Tapi, bagaimana Karamatsu tahu jika dirinya telah terbangun? Bukankah Karamatsu sedang membelakanginya?.

Ah, benar juga, mungkin karena pantulan cermin yang dipegangnya itu.

"Oh, Karamatsu." Dengan rambut yang berantakan melebihi Ichimatsu, Osomatsu mengucek sebelah matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk. Mata sayunya masih jelas terlihat di sana. Jika ia tidak menyadari bahwa kelima adiknya telah menghilang dari sisi kiri dan kananya, mungkin ia akan kembali tertidur. "Pagi~" balasnya dengan nada yang terdengar ogah-ogahan.

Sepasang matanya melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar meraka, sementara kelopak matanya masih terlihat berat untuk tebuka sempurna. Masih jam lima pagi, tumben sekali kelima saudaranya itu terbangun. Biasanya mereka akan bangun ketika matahari hampir berada pada titik tengah langit. Namun ini? Jangankan berada di tengah langit, dari ufuk timur saja masih belum terlihat. Apa mereka pergi untuk olahraga pagi tanpa mengajaknya? Dasar adik durhaka. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Karamatsu, sekedar menanyakan dimana keempat adik mereka.

"Yang lainnya dimana, Karamatsu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kakak, Karamatsu menurunkan cermin dari depan wajahnya. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum sok keren yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Namun kali ini, senyuman itu cukup membuat kelopak mata Osomatsu yang awalnya terasa berat menjadi terbuka secara sempurna. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan karena senyuman itu, tetapi, warna merah yang seakan telah menyiprat pada bagian pipi atau pun leher Karamatsu.

Dan Osomatsu terbahak begitu saja.

"Hahahhahhh, apa-apaan itu? Kau habis menyemprot cat di wajah-"

"Yang lainnya sedang menenangkan Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu yang sedang menangis, big brother."

"-eh?"

Ucapan Osomatsu yang awalnya bermaksud menertawai Karamatsu, terpotong begitu saja oleh ucapan adiknya yang sukses membuat dirinya terpaku di tempat, masih memproses ucapan Karamatsu yang terlewat santai. Ichimatsu? Todomatsu? Sedang menangis? Namun kenapa Karamatsu begitu tenang ketika mengucapkannya? Apakah itu hanya candaan garing darinya?. "Apa kau bercanda? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?". Tanyanya bertubi-tubi, sementara di pojok ruangan, Karamatsu kembali becermin dengan berbagai pose sok keren. Osomatsu mulai geram karena merasa terabaikan oleh adiknya itu. Sungguh, kenapa masih saja ia asik becermin?.

Setidaknya, cuci dulu warna merah pada wajahnya itu!.

Osomatsu segera menyibak selimutnya, ia berdiri kemudian mengambil langkah cepat untuk mendekati Karamatsu yang masih asik memunggunginya. "–Hei, Karamatsu! Berhentilah memandang wajahmu! Jawab aku!".

Tanpa disadari Osomatsu, Karamatsu tersenyum mencurigakan di balik cerminnya. Dengan tenang, Karamatsu menurunkan cermin kemudian menaruhnya di lantai. Dalam posisi masih terduduk, Karamatsu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kakaknya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas melihat wajah sang kakak, karena posisi Osomatsu yang berdiri. "Aku hanya menjalankan amanah darimu, big brother~ tadi malam aku menyingkirkan sampah-sampah yang mengganggu rumah ini."

"Menyingkirkan sampah? Tapi, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya tengah malam!" Osomatsu tidak habis pikir. Membuang sampah tengah malam? Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya ini, sih?. Ia memandang ke bawah dengan ekspresinya yang meminta penjelasan dari adiknya itu. Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan kakaknya, Karamatsu memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengidikkan bahu. Dengan senyum sok keren ia pamerkan, bibirnya pun bergerak melanjutkan cerintanya.

"Yah~ Suddenly, Todomatsu dan Ichimatsu melihat apa yang kulakukan. Sepertinya saat itu Todomatsu minta di temani ke kamar mandi." Osomatsu masih terdiam mendengar rangkaian cerita yang di ucapkan Karamatsu. Sebuah pertanyaan melayang di kepalanya. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi ketika Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu melihatnya sedang menyingkirkan sampah?.

Seakan tahu apa yang kakaknya itu tanyakan, Karamatsu membuka kembali kedua matanya memandang lurus kedua kaki milik sang kakak yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Dan yang terjadi? Todomatsu berteriak hingga membangunkan Choromatsu dan Jyuushimatsu. Aku heran, karena kau tidak ikut terbangun. Tidurmu lelap sekali, big brother." Kembali Karamatsu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas kali ini menatap lurus kedua mata milik Osomatsu dengan senyum yang tertarik ke samping.

Osomatsu bergidik di tempat. Entah kenapa dari pandangan adiknya, ia merasakan aura aneh yang dikeluarkan Karamatsu. Belum pernah rasanya Osomatsu merasakan aura aneh ini dari adiknya, aura itu gelap. Bahkan sangat gelap. Apa yang terjadi pada Karamatsu?.

"Sementara Ichimatsu, dia jatuh berlutut sambil menatapku dengan takut."

Reflek, Osomatsu membelalakkan matanya. "Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

Dengan tenang, Karamatsu memamerkan senyum terbaiknya –namun terasa mengerikan bagi Osomatsu. Ada sesuatu yang misterius yang dipikirkan Karamatsu saat ini. Melihatnya, membuat Osomatsu reflek menggerakkan kakinya ke belakang secara perlahan. "Membunuh Kucing-kucing yang telah Ichimatsu pungut. Bukankah kucing-kucing itu sangat mengganggu? Pantas untuk disingkirkan.".

Seakan sebuah petir mahadahsyat telah mengagetkan Osomatsu.

Osomatsu terpaku di tempat, memandang Karamatsu dengan ekspresi horror –benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang telah Karamatsu katakan barusan. Jadi… warna merah di wajahnya itu…

Darah kucing?

Melihat wajah _shock_ dari kakaknya, Karamatsu mendengus sok keren. Secara perlahan ia mendirikan tubuhnya, matanya melirik memandang pintu geser ketika dirinya ingin membicarakan empat orang lainnya di luar sana. "Hmph, tapi mereka malah mengusirku. Bahkan, aku belum sempat untuk mencuci mukaku dari darah ini."

 _BRAKK!_

"KAU SUDAH GILA, KARAMATSU?!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Osomatsu segera berlari menerjang Karamatsu dengan mencengkram bagian atas _Hoodie_ -nya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Karamatsu hingga bertabrakan dengan dinding di belakangnya. Ekspresi marah Osomatsu tunjukkan, ia seperti tidak peduli lagi dengan aura-aura mengerikan yang terasa ketika dirinya berdekatan dengan Karamatsu. Giginya gemeretak menahan emosi untuk meninju wajah sok keren Karamatsu saat itu juga.

Ia marah, tentu saja. Apa yang dilakukan Karamatsu itu benar-benar kelewat batas, kenapa ia membunuh kucing Ichimatsu? Memang benar jika kucing-kucing itu mengganggu mereka, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana dengan perasaan Ichimatsu nantinya?!. Dan, membunuh binatang, Kenapa bisa-bisanya Karamatsu sekejam itu!?.

Tidak.

Dia bukan Karamatsu.

Itu yang Osomatsu pikirkan sekarang.

"Haha… Hahahahahaha~~" Tawa pelan yang seakan dibuat-buat itu terdengar oleh telinga Osomatsu. Kembali dirinya menatap Karamatsu dengan tajam, namun dengan tenang Karamatsu tetap saja tertawa. Bibir di hadapan Osomatsu pun berhenti menyudahi tawanya yang terdengar mengerikan bagi pendengaran Osomatsu. Dan tak lama setelahnya, tawa itu tergantikan oleh sebuah seringaian. "Mau tahu kenapa aku melakukan seperti itu pada Ichimatsu, big brother?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Osomatsu hanya berujar datar. "Kenapa?"

"Heh." Karamatsu terkekeh pelan seakan mendramatisir suasana. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Karena aku marah padanya, of course~. Dia yang paling sering menyakiti perasaanku, melayukan kembali senyum tampanku yang sudah susah payah aku mekarkan."

Osomatsu sukses terdiam di tempat. Antara ingin _sweatdrop,_ melakukan adegan _anime fall,_ atau pun sejenisnya.

Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini, ia tetap saja narsis!?

Hanya saja, pikiran mengenai fakta bahwa Karamatsu telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat pada adik ke empatnya itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Osomatsu berpikir, bahwa di hadapannya ini pasti bukan Karamatsu, ia yakin itu. Karamatsu yang ia kenal sebagai adiknya itu tidak pernah marah apalagi sampai melakukan sesuatu yang jahat seperti balas dendam. Karamatsu orang yang baik, orang baik yang akan diam saja ketika dirinya terlukai, terabaikan oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Memikirkan itu membuat mata Osomatsu terbelalak sesaat kemudian mendesis pelan. Benar, sekarang ia tahu masalahnya. Karamatsu seperti ini, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang orang-orang di sekitarnya padanya. Jadi ini saatnya, kah? Saatnya Karamatsu sudah tidak dapat membendung emosi yang telah ditahannya selama ini. Kesabaran ada batasnya, bukan? Osomatsu sebenarnya sudah menebak jika suatu saat Karamatsu akan meluapkan emosinya, namun ia tidak menyangka kenapa sampai separah ini.

Karamatsu terlalu mengerikan.

"Kau bukan Karamatsu, siapa kau? Dimana adikku itu?" tanyanya seraya mempererat genggamannya pada _Hoodie_ biru bagian atas yang di pakai sang adik. Pandangannya yang seolah ia buat seram, mencoba membuat getir sang adik walau sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Terlihat kini Karamatsu malah tersenyum sedih yang sengaja diciptakan seolah minta ditabok.

"Kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai saudaramu? Huh, itu menyakiti perasaanku, you know~" Dengan gaya yang dibuat dramatis oleh Karamatsu, tangan kanannya bergerak kemudian memeras bagian dadanya. Tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat juga ia tunjukkan pada sosok di depannya ini yang tengah memandangnya geram. Namun, kakaknya itu terlihat malah diam saja, dengan jelas Karamatsu melihat bahwa sebelah tangan kakaknya itu tengah terkepal –mungkin menyiapkan sebuah tinjuan untuknya.

Keheningan selama beberapa detik terjadi.

Dari pada hening seperti ini, lebih baik Karamatsu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya, selama ini kau pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ichimatsu. Izinkan aku membalas perbuatanmu itu, Osomatsu-niisan."

"Sadarlah kau! Sialan!" Sebuah tinju yang sangat cepat melayang pada pipi bagian kanan Karamatsu. Karamatsu yang sudah memprediksi gerakkan itu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya ke bawah, membuat Osomatsu akhirnya meninju dinding dan sukses membuat kepalan tangannya berdenyut kesakitan. Sementara Kakaknya itu lengah karena sibuk meniup-niup kepalan tangan kanannya, Karamatsu segera memutar kakinya dari bawah, membuat Osomatsu tersandung kemudian tergeletak dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Kilatan biru terlihat pada pancaran bola mata Karamatsu.

Sebuah pisau lipat Karamatsu keluarkan dari kantung hoodienya.

Tusuk.

"ARGHHH!"

Osomatsu mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang cukup kencang dari mulutnya ketika sebilah pisau yang tajam menusuk bagian pahanya. Bahkan Osomatsu yakin, jika unjung dari pisau itu sampai menyentuh tulangnya. Rasanya ngilu, amat ngilu, bahkan Osomatsu hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan merasakan pisau yang sampai saat ini masih menancap di pahanya. Osomatsu memandang Karamatsu dengan pandangan horror, jelas sekali niat membunuh sangat terasa pada Karamatsu. Ia berusaha untuk memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, berharap menjauh dari cengkraman maut Karamatsu. Tapi itu percuma, yang ada pisau itu semakin merobek daging pahanya.

"Hee~ It's hurt, big brother? Tenang saja, dengan cinta ku ini padamu aku akan melakukannya lebih lembut, setara dengan sweet harmony~"

Osomatsu ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak tau ingin menangisi yang mana, tusukan di pahanya, atau ucapan Karamatsu.

Sweet harmony gundulmu!

Tarik.

Pisau tersebut Karamatsu tarik kebawah, memperlihatkan daging yang telah terobek sangat panjang. Osomatsu benar-benar tidak lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, ia berteriak sangat kencang ketika pahanya di robek menggunakan pisau lipat dengan paksa oleh Karamatsu. Suara pilunya terdengar hingga penjuru ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Darah merembes kemana-mana, bau anyir mulai tercium, membuat Karamatsu makin merasa puas telah melukai kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia senang ketika mendengar teriakan ngilu yang dikeluarkan kakaknya, hal itu membuat darahnya berdesir cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya, semakin ingin melakukan yang lebih.

"OSOMATSU-NIISAN!" Seketika itu datang ke empat saudara kembar lainnya dengan menggeser pintu kamar mereka secara paksa. Tentu saja setelah mereka mendengar teriakan menyakitkan dari kakaknya, dengan segera mereka bergegas ke sumber suara yang dimaksud. Betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat bahwa pelaku yang telah melukai kakaknya adalah kakak mereka juga.

Sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk terdiam di tempat, Choromatsu lebih dahulu masuk mencoba mengehentikan apa yang dilakukan Karamatsu pada Osomatsu. "Hentikan, KARAMATSU!"

Karamatsu pun menoleh ke arah pintu dimana ia melihat ke empat adiknya berada disana, dengan Choromatsu yang mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Tadi ia mendengar Choromatsu menyuruhnya berhenti? Heh, maaf saja kesenangannya baru saja dimulai ia tidak ingin mengakhirinya secepat itu. "Hmph, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

"A-akh!"

Pundak Choromatsu sukses tergores oleh sebuah pisau lipat yang dilemparkan Karamatsu padanya. Choromatsu membelalakkan matanya dan tak lama ia menyipit ketika rasa perih sangat terasa pada pundaknya. Tertatih di tempat, Choromatsu tidak berani kembali melangkahkan kakinyakembali untuk menghentikan aksi Karamatsu. Kakinya terasa lemas, tidak tahan dengan hawa mengerikan yang Karamatsu pancarkan padanya. Wajah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa pemiliknya sedang merasa ketakukan yang amat besar, terlihat jelas pada pancaran kedua bola mata Choromatsu.

Apa yang terjadi pada Karamatsu?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama terlintas di kepala mereka berlima.

Todomatsu menangis di ambang pintu, ketika dirinya tidak tahan dengan peristiwa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Jyuushimatsu berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan memeluknya, walau dirinya sendiri juga ingin menangis sekarang ini. Ichimatsu diam dengan ekspresi tidak percaya terpancar dari kedua bolanya matanya. Entah kenapa Ichimatsu terasa membeku setiap kali melihat Karamatsu sekarang ini. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari kakaknya itu.

Kembali Ichimatsu lihat jika Karamatsu sedang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung _hoodie_ nya. Karamatsu kemudian menyeringai memandang Choromatsu yang gemetar di hadapannya.

Ichimatsu berpikir, sebenarnya, berapa banyak pisau lipat yang ada pada Karamatsu. Dia dapat dari mana? Nyolong, ya?

"Ah, tadi itu buruk. Seharusnya aku melempar pisau lipat ini dan tepat mengenai matamu, Choromatsu." Choromatsu menatap kakaknya ngeri, sementara seringaian Karamatsu semakin lebar. "Let's do again."

Tandang.

Menyadari Karamatsu yang sedang fokus ke arah lain, Osomatsu segera menendang lengan Karamatsu yang menggenggam sebuah pisau dan hendak dibidikkan kepada bola mata Choromatsu. "Choromatsu, jangan diam saja! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Dengan susah payah Osomatsu mencabut pisau di pahanya, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, kemudian berdiri tertatih menahan rasa sakit. Mencoba melangkah untuk membawa Choromatsu pergi.

Melupakan semua rasa sakitnya, Osomatsu segera menggandeng sebelah tangan Choromatsu membawanya keluar dari kamar. "Todomatsu, Jyuushimatsu, Ichimatsu, menjauh darinya!" Mendengar perintah yang di keluarkan kakak pertamanya, Todomatsu dan Jyuushimatsu tersentak, dan dengan segera mereka berempat menuruni anak tangga, meninggalkan kamar yang sedang berada dalam kendali seorang Karamatsu sejauh mungkin.

Tinggal beberapa langkah mereka akan keluar dari pintu yang kemungkinan akan menyelamatkan mereka dari amukan Karamatsu, Jyuushimatsu sontak menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik ketika menyadari Ichimatsu yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya di atas sana.

"ICHIMATSU-NIISAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ichimatsu's POV.**

"ICHIMATSU-NIISAN!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggilku di bawah sana, tentu saja aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, itu suara Jyuushimatsu. Dia pasti memanggilku untuk segera pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Namun entah kenapa kedua kakiku terasa berat di gerakkan. Atau mungkin memang sengaja tidak ingin kugerakkan. Aku belum mau pergi dari tempat ini, urusan ku dengan si Kusomatsu brengsek itu harus ku selesaikan. Apa yang tadi malam ia lakukan? membunuh sahabat-sahabatku? izinkan aku untuk segera membunuhnya.

Pandanganku terpaku menatap depan, tepatnya melihat si kakak brengsek yang masih menggoyangkan lengannya karena baru saja ditendang oleh Osomatsu-niisan. Kemudian ia memandangku yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu dengan menggemeratakkan giginya, kurasa ia berniat untuk mencari Osomatsu yang telah menendang lengannya. Namun karena hanya tinggal aku disini, tatapan menjijikkannya hanya menangkap pada sosokku.

"Hee~"

Tch, senyum menjijikkan itu ditunjukkannya untukku, dimana tong sampah? Aku ingin muntah. Secara perlahan kulihat jika dia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke tempat ku berdiri. Kepalanya tertunduk menyebabkan poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Aku tidak berlari saat dia tinggal dua meter di hadapanku, jangankan berlari, bergerak sedikitpun aku ogah.

"Good morning~ my lovely little brother~".

Sial, kenapa sempat-sempatnya ia menyapa?!.

Jaraknya sudah semakin dekat. Sejujurnya, aku tidak sadar ketika kedua kakiku telah bergerak untuk mundur hingga terhenti setelah punggunku terjebak oleh dinding tepat di depan pintu kamar. Kulihat tubuhnya membungkuk mengambil pisau lipat yang tadi telah dilemparkan oleh Osomatsu-niisan. Satu lagi kakak bodohku, kenapa Osomatsu-niisan tidak sekalian membawa pisau lipat itu agar tidak melukai siapapun lagi?!.

"ICHIMATSU! PERGI!". Mataku melirik ke samping melihat keempat saudara ku yang ternyata kembali menaiki tangga demi melihatku. Itu tadi adalah suara Osomatsu-niisan yang jika kuperhatikan, sudah sangat sulit untuk berdiri sehingga dibantu oleh Choromatsu-niisan di samping dengan merengkuh pinggangnya. Mataku menatap ngeri pada garisan luka yang merobek sepanjang paha Osomatsu-niisan. Darah mengalir deras dari sana.

Kembali aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Karamatsu-niisan yang sudah sangat dekat denganku. Senyuman sok manis mengembang di sana.

Apa yang dipikirkannya, brengsek!?

"Kusomatsu, kenapa…." Tanganku terkepal, aku bertanya dengan nada datar yang terdengar berat. Sulit untuk mengucap beberapa kata lainnya, sejujurnya aku masih shock dengan segala kejadian yang telah dilakukan oleh kakakku sendiri.

Kakak yang biasanya berbuat baik.

Terlalu baik sampai aku membencinya.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa, little brother? Suaramu kecil sekali~" Dia menatapku dengan seringaiannya, tubuhnya sudah sangat dekat denganku. Jika dia melangkah sekali lagi, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih untuk meenggelindingkan diriku sendiri di tangga sana. Aku terbelalak ketika tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau lipat hendak ditusukkannya padaku. "Hahaha! Mau kubantu membesarkan volume suaramu itu, ICHIMATSU!?". Dia tertawa, menyebut namaku dengan nada yang keras –terdengar menyeramkan.

Dengan jelas aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Aku takut, serius. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, pasrah menunggu ujung pisau tersebut jika tertancap entah di bagian mana tubuhku.

"JANGAN LUKAI ICHIMATSU-NIISAN!"

Seketika suara langkah kaki cepat yang menaiki tangga menggema mendekati kami berdua. Aku kenal suara yang orang itu serukan, itu suara milik Jyuushimatsu. Kembali aku membuka kelopak mataku, aku terkejut ketika Jyuushimatsu berusaha memberikan perlawanan pada Karamatsu-niisan agar tidak melukaiku.

Namun yang terjadi…

"Jangan menggangguku!" Dengan sigap, Karamatsu-niisan menendang bagian dada Jyuushimatsu, membuatnya terpental kembali pada tempatnya semula lalu jatuh berguling-guling menuruni tangga. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, itu pasti sangat sakit. Kulihat jika Todomatsu segera berlari menuruni tangga mendekati Jyuushimatsu, segera membantunya. Aku membatu ketika mendengar jeritan pilu yang dikeluarkan Jyuushimatsu di bawah sana. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, suara jeritan itu semakin pelan kemudian menghilang.

"JYUUSHIMATSU-NIISAN, SADARLAH!" Dengan jelas, aku mendengar suara Todomatsu yang menggema di bawah sana. Aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jyuushimatsu sekarang ini, tapi mendengar teriakan Todomatsu, aku hanya bisa berharap apa yang terjadi pada adikku itu hanyalah pingsan.

Gejolak amarah mulai naik ke ubun-ubunku. Aku marah ketika melihat seorang saudara yang paling dekat denganku itu di lukai oleh kakak brengsek di hadapanku. Tanganku mengepal, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Dengan segera aku meninju wajahnya sekeras mungkin, namun aku terkejut ketika dia menyadari gerakkanku. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, dia menangkap tanganku, kemudian membantingku. Rasa sakit pada bagian tulang belakang terasa ngilu di punggungku.

"ICHI-" Teriakkan Choromatsu-niisan segera kupotong.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI! " Dalam posisi terlentang yang masih menahan nyeri di punggungku, aku berteriak. Memutuskan untuk menyuruh yang lainnya menyingkir.

"Tapi-"

"CEPATLAH KALIAN SAUDARA TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Jujur, aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Namun aku juga tidak ingin melihat siapapun kembali dilukai oleh Kusomatsu. Biarkan aku saja, bukankah aku hanya sampah yang sebernarnya lebih pantas mendapatkan ini, daripada mereka –ah, bahkan kucing-kucing ku?. Tertutama Todomatsu, Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang belum dilukai. Biarkan mereka pergi, aku tidak ingin melihat saudaraku celaka lagi.

Saudara yang sangat aku sayangi.

Bahkan sosok yang kini jelas sekali ingin membunuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choromatsu membatu di tempat setelah mendengar kalimat kasar yang Ichimatsu lontarkan padanya –pada ketiga saudara lainnya juga. Choromatsu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Osomatsu dengan gemetar. Choromatsu sadar kalau suhu tubuh kakaknya itu sadah semakin menurun, darah di kakinya terus mengalir menyebabkan Osomatsu mulai kehabisan darah. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Osomatsu, tapi bagaimana juga dengan Ichimatsu? Apa yang akan terjadi?.

"I-Ichimatsu… selamatkan dia." Dengan terbata Osomatsu mengucapkan sesuatu, namun secara perlahan ia merasakan jika kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat sekarang, mungkin jika Osomatsu tidak segera diselamatkan, ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Tubuh Choromatsu semakin bergetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengambil keputasan yang mana. Semuanya terlalu beresiko.

Jika ia segara meninggalkan rumah dan membawa Osomatsu, bagaimana nasib adik pertamanya itu?.

Jika ia mencoba menyelamatkan Ichimatsu, kemungkinan besar Osomatsu mati ditempat. Sepertinya ia pun juga akan mati nantinya –di tangan sang kakak kedua.

Sebuah tepukan terasa di bahunya.

"Choromatsu-niisan, kita pergi saja dari sini."

Choromatsu tersentak ketika sadar dari lamunan mengenai pilihan yang bergejolak di hatinya, ia menoleh kebelakang, rupanya yang telah menepuk bahunya adalah Todomatsu. Choromatsu melihat bahwa adiknya itu kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekspresi ketakutan masih terpancar pada wajah Todomatsu.

"Aku…, tidak bisa."

Todomatsu menatap kakaknya kebingungan. Apa kakaknya itu tidak mendengar perintah kasar Ichimatsu?. "Ichimatsu masih berada dalam bahaya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Todomatsu!" lanjut Choromatsu seraya menggerakkan jarinya yang menunjuk suatu tempat dihadapannya, tempat dimana Ichimatsu tergeletak setelah dibanting Karamatsu. Ekspresi panik terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Mau bagaimanapun, mendengarnya membuat Todomatsu berpandangan sedih, ia juga tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan kakak keempatnya itu. Todomatsu tahu, Ichimatsu sengaja mengucapkan kata kasar tadi ketika mengusirnya, agar mereka segera pergi dan tidak terlibat lagi dengan Karamatsu. Todomatsu hanya menghela napas pelan, Berusaha membuat kakak ke tiganya itu mengerti. "Choromatsu-niisan, dengar. Kita harus membawa Jyuushimatsu-niisan dan Osomatsu-niisan ke rumah sakit. Lihatlah, Wajah Osomatsu-niisan mulai pucat karena darahnya terus mengalir. Dan Jyuushimatsu-niisan pingsan setelah mendapatkan tendangan tadi, dia kutidurkan di sofa lantai bawah."

Namun yang dibalas? Hanyalah pandangan tidak suka dari kakaknya."Todomatsu, kau itu hanya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Ichimatsu 'kan? Kau takut membantunya, mencari alasan untuk kabur."

"AKU BUKANNYA TAKUT CHOROMATSU-NIISAN!" Todomatsu pun berteriak tepat di hadapan Choromatsu, ia sama sekali tidak terima dengan perkataan yang diucapkan kakaknya itu –walau kata takut, ia akui. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk ia naikkan untuk menatap kakaknya nyalang, Choromatsu terkejut melihat air mata yang telah mengaliri kedua pipi adiknya "K-Kau saja tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Ichimatsu-niisan sejak tadi!" ucapnya lagi membuat Choromatsu sukses terbelalak.

Todomatsu kembali menghela napas pelan setelah emosinya meluap, matanya melirik Osomatsu yang kini kesadarannya telah menghilang. "Setidaknya, pikirkanlah Osomatsu-niisan –ah, dan Jyuushimatsu-niisan. Jika tidak segera di obati, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akhirnya, pasti itu jauh lebih buruk." Ucapnya seraya kembali menepuk pelan pundak kakaknya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini pikiran Choromatsu sedang dilemma, antara ingin menyelamatkan Ichimatsu, atau Osomatsu dan Jyuushimatsu.

"Tenang saja, aku percaya kalau Ichimatsu-niisan bisa menenangkan kembali Karamatsu-niisan." Ucap sang adik berusaha menenangkan sejenak pikiran Choromatsu. Ya, menyelamatkan dua nyawa memang lebih penting, tapi bagaimana pun Ichimatsu itu adiknya. Seorang kakak pasti tidak rela melihat adiknya dilukai.

Choromatsu menyadari sesuatu.

Karamatsu itu juga seorang kakak 'kan?.

"Y-yah..." Akhirnya Choromatsu mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan adiknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang kedua kakinya segera melangkah menuruni tangga seraya menggendong Osomatsu ala bridal style, luka gores yang terasa sakit dipundaknya tidak Choromatsu pedulikan lagi. Todomatsu pun ikut melangkah keluar mengikuti langkah Choromatsu. Todomatsu pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sekilas Todomatsu menoleh kebelakang melihat Ichimatsu dengan pandangan minta maaf karena memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Mereka berempat akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Karamatsu dan Ichimatsu, berdua.

.

"Sialan, mereka benar-benar pergi." Umpat Ichimatsu seketika, matanya menatap nanar kepergian ke empat saudara lainnya ketika dirinya mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, tangannya bertumpu pada dinding di belakanganya. Sementara di sampingnya, Karamatsu tengah mengusap pisau lipatnya dengan jempolnya. Mungkin jika Ichimatsu melihatnya, Ia berharap agar jempol itu tergores biar Karamatsu kapok.

"Non, non~ Tenang saja, ada aku-"

"Diam kau, Kusomatsu. Aku tidak bicara padamu." Ichimatsu menoleh, tangannya segera menepis kasar tangan Karamatsu yang sedang memegang pisau lipat. Tetapi pisau lipat masih tergenggam erat pada tangan Karamatsu. Pandangan mata yang setengah terbuka kembali Ichimatsu tunjukkan, melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan benci seperti biasa.

Namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum menyebalkan. "Ugh~ perkataanmu tetap saja menyakiti perasaanku." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Pisau lipat yang ia pegang kini mengacung tepat di depan wajah Ichimatsu "Membuatku lebih ingin melukaimu."

Dan Karamatsu kembali menyeringai.

"Oi! Kusomat-" Secara tiba-tiba, Karamatsu menarik tangannya kasar. Menariknya untuk kembali memasuki kamar mereka. Ichimatsu tidak mengerti kenapa ia menurut ketika tertarik begitu saja, seakan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Karamatsu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Ichimatsu dengan seringai menyebalkan. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh adiknya, membuat Ichimatsu terpojok ketika punggunggnya membentur dinding pojok kamar. Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di samping kepala Ichimatsu, sementara Ichimatsu hanya terdiam menatap kilatan biru aneh yang terpancar pada kedua bola mata Karamatsu serta aura negative di sekelilingnya.

"Akhirnya, Hahaha…! Dengan ini, aku bisa membalas perlakuanmu dengan sangat mudah, Little brother." Ucap Karamatsu yang di selingi tawa. Ujung pisau yang dingin kini terasa di permukaan kulit pipi Ichimatsu. Membuat Ichimatsu bergidik, tangan kanannya yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karamatsu dengan cara mendorong dadanya. Namun hal itu percuma, tenaga Karamatsu terlalu besar, gerakan tangannya dikunci begitu saja oleh salah satu tangan kakaknya yang tidak memegang pisau.

Namun memikirkan ucapan kakaknya barusan, Ichimatsu balik bertanya dengan sedikit terbata. "…M-membalas?"

"Ya! Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini membuatku sakit, Ichimatsu."Jelas Karamatsu. Tanpa ia sadari ujung pisau yang berada di pipi Ichimatsu, membuatnya menggores sebuah luka. Ichimatsu hanya meringis pelan merasakannya. Karamatsu pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau marah padahal aku mendukungmu. Kau senang ketika aku diculik. Bahkan kau sengaja membuatku terjatuh dari tebing tinggi ketika kita balapan."

Sungguh, yang terakhir itu kenapa harus diikutkan.

Ichimatsu menolehkan kepala ke samping, bibirnya mendecih pelan disana. "Tch, aku tidak peduli apapun dengan perasaanmu, Kusomatsu!" Tangan yang tadi sempat dikunci oleh Kakaknya, akhirnya berhasil terlepas setelah Ichimatsu menariknya dengan penuh paksa. Tatapan setengah yang tajam Ichimatsu berikan seraya menunjuk tepat ujung hidung Karamatsu. " Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau membunuhku sekarang."

Karamatsu cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Ichimatsu. Yah, seharusnya ia paham dengan sifat adiknya yang satu itu. Adiknya itu benar-benar seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat hidup, bahkan menganggap bahwa dia adalah sampah. Mungkin jika Karamatsu sampai benar-benar membunuhnya adiknya itu malah bahagia, entahlah.

"Tch, aku melakukan itu karena benci melihatmu tidak pernah marah, Karamatsu-niisan. Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang."

"…!"

Karamatsu dan Ichimatsu saling berpandangan, keduanya sama-sama saling bertatapan dalam kebingungan. Pikiran mereka berdua sama-sama bertanya mengenai siapa yang bersuara barusan? Karamatsu pun tahu kalau suara tadi bukanlah suara milik Ichimatsu. Lalu, suara siapa?.

"Miaw."

Serempak mereka menolehkan kepala mereka menatap jendela yang terbuka. Di sana, mereka melihat seekor kucing berbulu oranye yang baru saja memasuki jendela dari genteng. Mulut Ichimatsu terbuka melihatnya, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari sana. Ichimatsu sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan sang ESP Nyanko. Dia itu kucingnya, kucing yang belum sempat Karamatsu bunuh. Dan dengan herannya Ichimatsu melihat sahabatnya itu malah terduduk santai di dekat jendala seraya menatap mereka ketika mereka berada dalam posisi ambigu.

Karamatsu ingat ia tidak sempat membunuh kucing itu demi membalaskan pebuatan kejam Ichimatsu. Ia sudah mencarinya, sebenarnya. Sempat membuat jebakan dengan menggali lubang ditambahkan dengan jaring, namun kucing itu juga tidak datang, kasian. Lagian, kucing mana yang mau datang jika umpannya adalah surat cinta?. Dan sekarang? Ia malah terduduk dengan santainya seraya berbicara mengenai kebohongan yang telah diucapkan Ichimatsu.

Eh?.

" _Tch, aku melakukan itu karena benci melihatmu tidak pernah marah, Karamatsu-niisan. Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang."_

Karamatsu menolehkan kepalanya kembali melihat Ichimatsu yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan sang kucing, ditambah kucing tersebut sudah membaca pikirannya. Karamatsu terkekeh disana dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat bahunya sedikit bergetar, pisau yang berada di pipi Ichimatsu ia turunkan perlahan. Ichimatsu yang menyadari reaksi kakanya kembali menatap Karamatsu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"So, Brother. Kau melakukan itu karena peduli, heh?"

"T-Tidak."

"Aku selalu peduli padamu, sejujurnya aku mengagumimu, tapi aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa."

Napas Ichimatsu tercekat, pikirannya terbaca jelas oleh kucinganya. Membuatnya menatap sang kucing dengan pandangan horror, namun kucing itu malah sibuk menjilati tubuhnya. Ichimatsu menolehkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah, tidak ingin jika kakaknya itu melihat semburat merah yang telah mewarnai pipinya. Kakinya bergerak untuk segera menjauh dari kakaknya, namun langkahnya segera tertahan ketika Karamatsu menahan gerakan tangannya. Menariknya, mendorongnya kembali hingga membentur dinding dibelakanganya dengan kasar. Kepala Karamatsu yang masih menunduk membuat Ichimatsu memandangnya penuh was-was.

"Ichimatsu, kau membuatku tidak ingin melukaimu." Sebuah senyuman terlihat sedikit melunak di wajah Karamatsu, dan kembali membuat Ichimatsu melirikkan matanya kebawah –tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Karamatsu yang seperti itu-. Ichimatsu melihat bahwa pisau lipat yang dipegang Karamatsu sedikit bergetar. Ichimatsu sedikit terhenyak karenanya, namun mendengar ucapan yang di katakan Karamatsu barusan membuatnya kembali mendecih.

"Tch, y-yasudah jangan lakukan ini dari awal, Kusomatsu brengsek."

Reflek, ESP Nyanko yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya, mendadak berhenti. Oke, dia pasti ingin mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkan Ichimatsu sebenarnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau melukaiku. Asal kau tidak melukai yang lainnya, Karamatsu-niisan."

"BERHENTILAH MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!"

Ichimatsu berteriak nyalang pada kucingnya, bahkan membuat Karamatsu yang berada dihadapannya menutup sepasang telinganya secara spontan.

"Terus baca pikiranku, agar Karamatsu-niisan mengerti bahwa aku sayang padanya."

Sudahlah.

Ichimatsu menyerah, membiarkan rona merah di wajahnya semakin melebar. Jika ia meneruskannnya, bagaimana dirinya bertemu pandang dengan Karamatsu nanti. Dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk kedua tangan Ichimatsu tanpa sadar menarik _Hoodie_ biru Karamatsu, menariknya agar lebih mendekat dan Ichimatsu bisa menempelkan wajahnya disana guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu perasaannya telah terungkap pada orang yang ia akui paling ia benci, juga.

Sementara Karamatsu? Ia sendiri membiarkan dirinya ketika _hoodie_ ditarik begitu saja oleh adiknya. Ia tidak menyangka, rupanya adiknya itu peduli padanya bahkan sayang padanya. Kenapa ia tidak sadar? Heh, karena tentu saja Ichimatsu terus menyembunyikannya. Dan sikap kasarnya selama ini pun Karena ia terlalu benci pada dirinya yang terlalu baik. Mungkin Ichimatsu iri. Sekarang Karamatsu sadar kalau adiknya itu adalah tipe orang yang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya lewat kekerasan.

Tangannya yang tidak memegang pisau tertatih mencoba mengelus surai sang adik –yang kini wajahnya tebenam di dadanya-.

"Hmph. Rupanya adikku yang satu ini adalah karamatsu boy."

"… Itu menjijikkan."

"… Itu benar," Kucing itu memberikan jeda sejenak, rupanya masih ada perkataan Ichimatsu yang masih ingin di ucapkan. "Karena itu aku masih disini."

Dirasakan tubuh Ichimatsu yang bergetar, Karamatsu pun berinisiatif untuh merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu… Kusomatsu."

"Aku menyayangimu..., jangan melakukan hal gila seperti ini lagi, Karamatsu-niisan."

Kedua Tangan Karamatsu perlahan bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichimatsu, membuat wajah sang adik menunduk karena malu melihatnya. Jemarinya yang tidak menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat mengangkat dagu Ichimatsu agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Karamatsu sedikit tersentak karena ada air yang tergenang di kedua sudut mata Ichimatsu. Melihat itu membuat Karamatsu menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan berat.

"Aku… minta maaf, Ichimatsu." Ucapnya, membuat Ichimatsu sedikit tersentak. Kemudian ia bergidik ketika secara sengaja Karamatsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada indra pendengaran Ichimatsu. "And this one~."

Kilatan biru itu belum meredup.

Pisau lipat yang masih di pegang Karamatsu, dengan cepat ia tusukkan pada perut Ichimatsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mau bagaimana pun sisi jahatnya masih memegang kendali tubuh Karamatsu.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End.

Tapi jauh di bawahnya masih ada Omake.

A/N: Aku boleh cerita bentar 'kan?. Oke, Fic ini begitu saja tercipta setelah aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kejadian gore dalam kecelakaan sepeda motor, waktu itu hari Sabtu, 16 April 2016. Dan motor itu adalah motor ku yang kutumpangi dengan cowok yang memboncengku. Terdapat tikungan tajam, tapi cowo yang membawa motorku ini malah menekan rem depan, jadilah nyusruk/? dan terseret sejauh lima meter, kurasa. Dan akhirnya? Kulit sampai daging pada pergelangan tangan hingga kaki Cowo yang membocengku itu sukses terkikis hingga habis karena terparut oleh aspal memperlihatkan tulang putihnya. Kulit kepalanya juga ikut terparut sampai terlihat botak, padahal ia memakai helm waktu itu. Gigi patah tiga, darah muncrat dimana-mana Dan teman cowokku itu pun kritis.

Sementara aku sendiri? Sejujurnya aku heran, karena aku tidak terlalu parah. Namun tetap saja ada luka, bagian sikut ku ikut terkikis sampai menampakkan tulang sikut walau tidak separah teman cowokku itu. Tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki serta menolehkan kepala hingga … -entahlah. Aku pun mengetik ini sebagian besar menggunakan jemari di tangan kiri.

Motorku hancur lebur, end.

Pengalaman yang mengerikan. Dan maaf malah cerita disini.

.

.

.

Oke, special thanks buat yang sudah me-review dan mem-fav ff saya 'Kiss Addict' ataupun 'Tale of Six Same Face' sebelumnya.

Sudalah gw tunggu aja ripiunya.

.

Nih-nih, Omake-nya.

.

.

.

' _Karamatsu…'_

Malam itu, Karamatsu kembali terbangun. Kedua kelopak matanya secara cepat membuka. Sebuah suara mistis yang sebelumnya pernah ia dengar kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia kenal suara itu, tentu saja karena suara itu miliknya –lebih tepatnya milik sisi jahatnya. Karamatsu dibuat kebingungan ketika yang ia lihat sekelilingnya bukanlah kamar yang baru-baru ini ia tinggali.

Maksudnya, sekarang Karamatsu tengah berada di penjara.

Tentu saja dengan gugatan yang telah ia lakukan pada saudara-saudaranya.

Ya, ia terbangun dan saat itu masih malam, namun bukan suasana penjara lah yang ia rasakan, kini dirinya seperti berada di atap gedung yang tinggi. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri mencari asal sang suara mistis. Oke, Karamatsu melihatnya, sosok itu tengah terduduk pada pinggiran gedung, membelakanginya.

' _Hei, apa kau sekarang marah padaku?'_ Tanya sosok itu pelan. Posisi duduknya yang berada pada pinggiran gedung tidak membuat sosok itu merasa takut akan terjatuh sedikitpun.

Karamatsu yang mendengar pertanyaan pelan itu sontak memiringkan kepalanya "Marah untuk apa?".

Jika Karamatsu dapat meliha wajahnya, sosok itu kini tengah memutarkan kedua bola matanya kesal karena Karamatsu malah balik bertanya. _'Tentu saja, karena telah melukai saudara-saudaramu bahkan membuatmu berada di penjara.'_ Kemudian sosok itu melayang untuk mendirikan seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan jelas ia melihat karamatsu tengah tertawa pelan serta mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya di sana.

"Ahaha~ Tidak, aku tidak marah, kok." Mendengar jawaban Karamatsu, benar-benar membuat sosok itu kesal. Apa yang berada di otak Karamatsu sebenarnya? Kenapa Karamatsu bisa-bisanya bilang tidak marah, bahwa jelas-jelas dirinya sudah membuat kehidupan Karamatsu semakin parah sekarang. Tatapan tajam ia berikan pada Karamatsu sebagai responnya, tangannya pun terkepal. Dirinya yang memang terbentuk dari segala macam emosi negative, merasa muak dengan sisi kebaikan yang dipancarkan Karamatsu. Tubuhnya melayang, menerjang Karamatsu secara cepat.

Karamatsu tergeletak begitu saja, tapi ia merasa heran karena tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Apakah karena ini adalah alam bawah sadarnya? Abaikan itu- sosok yang di atasnya ini jauh lebih penting karena sedang…

Menangis?

' _SEHARUSNYA KAU MARAH PADAKU, SIALAN! AKU SUDAH MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI!'_

Karamatsu tersentak sesaat, kemudian menghela napasnya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang telah menetes pada sosok di atasnya, sebuah senyuman tulus ia berikan "… Justru aku berterima kasih padamu."

'H-huh?'

"Akhirnya aku tahu perasaan Ichimatsu yang sebenarnya, dan itu membuatku bahagia." Ucapnya mengambil jeda. "Lagipula, kau adalah aku, jika kau melakukan sesuatu itu karena aku yang menghendakinya." Dengan perlahan Karamatsu berusaha mendudukan dirinya, menatap sosok di hadapannya itu sedalam mungkin. "Dan, aku benar-benar menyayangimu karena kaulah yang paling mengerti aku waktu itu." Kepalanya pun tertunduk ketika ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi. Kata-kata yang berasal dari hatinya yang terdalam.

Peluk.

"TERIMA KASIH, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH! HUWEEEEE~~~"

Ya, dengan eratnya Karamatsu memuluk sosok jahat miliknya itu. Malah, sekarang gantianlah Karamatsu yang menangis, bahkan jauh lebih kencang hingga beberapa kali membuat Karamatsu menyusut ingusnya. Sosok lain Karamatsu yang dipeluknya itu hanya terdiam sesaat, ia terhenyak ketika Karamatsu mendekapnya sangat erat, menumpahkan semua emosinya di sana. Kedua tangannya bergerak secara terpatah untuk mengelus surai rambut Karamatsu.

' _Karamatsu….'_ Gumam sosok itu masih tidak menyangka. Sebuah senyuman ejek pun terbentuk pada bibirnya _'Heh, dasar bodoh.'_ Sosok itu segera melepaskan dekapan Karamatsu. Ia merasa jika tubuhnya mulai terasa semakin ringan. Dia tahu ini, sudah saatnya untuk dirinya pergi dari sisi Karamatsu. _'Aku akan pergi.'._

"Pergi?"

' _Yah, kau akan bangun dan aku akan pergi.'_

"Bukan.. pergi dari sisiku?"

' _Entahlah.'_

.

.

"Oi, Karamatsu, ada yang ingin membesukmu!"

Karamatsu terbangun, suasana penjara ia rasakan. Ia pun segera mendudukan tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa pening karena bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur sangatlah keras. Sebuah pintu jeruji besi tempatnya tebuka, menampilkan sosok sangar sangar penjaga sel. Ada yang ingin menemuinya, ya? Siapa?.

"Cepatlah!"

"Ah, baik."

.

.

"Ichimatsu?"

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin sampah sepertiku yang membesukmu?"

"Ah, bukan. aku hanya…tidak menyangka."

"Apa kabar, Kusomatsu?"

"Fine. Lalu, luka diperutmu?"

"Buruk sekali, saat dijahit rasanya sangat menyakitkan lebih baik aku mati saja saat itu. Bahkan ketika aku mandi rasanya perih."

"Maaf…"

"Kau akan segera dibebaskan."

"Eh?"

"Kami mencabut gugatanmu, Kusomatsu."

"Kenapa?"

"Osomatsu-niisan yang mengusulkan. Dan kami semua setuju, bukankah karena kelakuan kami yang membuatmu seperti waktu itu?"

Ichimatsu menolehkan kepalanya ketika Karamatsu menatapnya heran, tampak berpikir.

"Cepatlah pulang, kami –a-aku merindukanmu."

Mendengar itu, membuat pancaran bola mata Karamatsu berkilat biru. Jemari tangannya terangkat untuk menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Kemudian menatap Ichimatsu dengan sok tampan seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari pandangannya, pandangan itu begitu tajam membuat Ichimatsu sedikit bergidik ketika membalas tatapan sang kakak. Karamatsu pun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Hh~ kau tahu, aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Huh?"

"Izinkan aku…" Kilatan biru kembali terlihat ketika jari telunjuk tangan kanan membentuk angka satu dan jari-jari tangan kirinya membentuk angka nol dengan telunjuk serta jempol. Lalu jari yang membentuk angka satu itu menusuk tepat pada jari-jari yang membentuk angka nol seraya memandang Ichimatsu dengan seringaian yang Ichimatsu lihat ketika ingin mencelakainya. "Setelah ini." Lanjutnya di akhiri sebuah jilatan sensual pada bibir Karamatsu sendiri.

Sukses besar, wajah Ichimatsu memerah sempurna.

"BODOH!"

"Waktu habis."

Salah seorang petugas masuk dan secara cepat membawa Karamatsu kembali ke sel-nya ketika waktu membesuk telah dinyatakan habis. Ichimatsu masih terdiam di tempatnya guna menormalkan kembali warna merah pada wajahnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Karamatsu bisa-bisanya berkata seperti tadi. Tentu saja dia tahu maksudnya…

Karamatsu mengajaknya berhubungan itu.

Itu.

Ya, itu.

Itu sajalah.

Tanpa sadar, kilatan ungu juga terlihat pada pancaran bola mata Ichimatsu.

"Silahkan… saja."


End file.
